watashi_ga_motete_dousundafandomcom-20200213-history
Kae Serinuma
Kae Serinuma is a 2nd year student and is an otaku as well as a full-fledged fujoshi. She is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Initially, Kae had small eyes that were covered by her over-sized, circular glasses and dark hair that ended just a few inches below her shoulders which she often put into low pigtails. Her most noticeable feature at that time was her overweight body. Unlike other girls and her best friend, Kae had a rather rounded figure, which was said to be very 'cushiony' by Nanashima, and a similar shaped face. After the death of her favorite character, Kae shut herself in her room for days and refused to come out, not even to eat. Because of this, she lost a lot a weight. Kae gains an eye-catching figure and is shown to have notably large breasts, which seemed to have come from when she was chubbier. She starts wearing her hair down and her blue-green eyes are revealed when she stops wearing her glasses. Surprisingly, Kae seems to have a good fashion sense, often wearing cute and fashionable clothes whenever she is out, although the clothes could have come from her best friend, A-chan. Personality Kae, as stated by herself, is quite easy to figure out. She is very carefree and prefers to go with the flow of things, not minding the small details. As stated before, Kae is a fairly "easy" person. She doesn't seem to worry about the little things or tiny details, and prefers to go with the flow. Whenever this part of Kae emerges, flowers tend to accompany her speech bubbles as a way to emphasize her being an air-head. The only time where Kae is extremely fired up is when anime/manga or yaoi is involved, such as her obsession over possible romances between her classmates, Nozomu Nanashima and Yuusuke Igarashi. In those moments, Kae takes on many of her pre-weight loss traits, such as small eyes, heavy sweating, and the occasional sly-smile. Depending on her dedication and the situation relative to her "otaku-level", Kae can accomplish several extraordinary feats, such as helping the girls' soccer team win despite never having played soccer, and completing three cosplay ensembles from scratch for a school fair. Her other most notable feature is her kindness. Even after her week of starving, Asuma Mutsumi can still recognize her because she is still very kind and caring, helping to take care of his wounds after trying to capture a cat despite having visited the infirmary to treat her own injuries. And any task that she's undertaken, no matter how difficult, she tries to accomplish without complaining. Due to her Fujoshi-personality and previously unattractive status, Kae is also very oblivious and awkward when it comes to romance. When all four of the boys approach her in the first chapter, Kae begins to sweat and is unable to deal with the situation effectively. At the end, instead of choosing one, she indecisively accepts a date with all four boys. Relationships Yuusuke Igarashi Kae's classmate from 2-A, and a suitor. The most active out of the four, he makes his intentions clearer than any of the others. During the School Festival arc, he declares that he doesn't want to be "friendly" with the other boys anymore, and grabs her hand while they watch Shinomiya's play. He may also be the only one that has begun to love Serinuma the most deeply, as he was able to look past her regression into her larger physique during the Valentine's Day arc. Nozomu Nanashima Kae's classmate from 2-A, and a suitor. The most aggressive out of the four, he's the one that tends to woo her the hardest by playing the bad boy. He's weak against her crying, though, and tends to pale in comparison to the others who have skillful archetypes (Igarashi - hardcore athlete, Shinomiya - class president, Mutsumi - history buff and genius). However, what he lacks in skill, he makes up for in fiery determination, which usually results in him being the loudest of the suitors. He also has some difficulty getting past her inclination to see him as "Shion". Hayato Shinomiya Kae's kouhai, and a suitor. The one with the biggest crush on Kae, he often tries to prove himself as manly in front of her, but usually fails. He's considered cute by Kae, which he Trivia * Kae's twitter account name is 'Ekka'. Quotes * "A prince beside a prince, that's how it should be. That's how it should be!" * "A prince by the side of a prince, unbeknownst to them, sneaking a peak, that is my happiness. That is my position." Category:Main Character